


Judgment

by owlmoose



Category: FFXII
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Cid sends his son off to be a Judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Written to a request for a story about Cid and Venat.

The newly-minted judge finished fastening down his breastplate and scowled into the mirror. "I look ridiculous."

Cid Bunasa came up behind him, laying a hand on his armored shoulder. "You'll adjust to the uniform, in time."

"Perhaps." Ffamran wrinkled his nose at his reflection. "Still, all this heavy armor strikes me as impractical for fighting. I understand the need for protection, but I feel as though I can barely move. And I've no idea how I'm supposed to breathe in that wretched helm." He ran a gloved hand through his hair, scrubbing at his scalp. His hair stood up on end, making him look more like the teenager he still was than one of the cream of Archadia, and Cid chuckled under his breath at the incongruity of the image.

"Your new role will take some getting used to, to be sure. But you should trust in your worth. Lord Vayne wouldn't accept just any man into the ranks of the judges at the age of seventeen."

Ffamran grunted. "And I suppose I should pretend to believe you had nothing to do with that."

"I warned you he was a clever one," the voice in his ear murmured, and Cid paused, just for a moment. Had the boy guessed? Then he relaxed, and allowed himself a small smile. "I don't see that it matters," he replied, and Ffamran's head turned sharply, blue eyes wide and indignant.

"How can you say that?" he demanded. "Are you suggesting that I might not have reached the higher echelons on my own merits?'

Cid's smile widened. "Not at all, not at all. Now, my position carries a bit of weight, of course; a word in the right ear did bring your application to the Emperor's attention. I would not deny that much. You know as well as I that using influence and connections is the way of our world." He turned Ffamran to face him, both hands on the boy's shoulders now. "But you earned the right to wear that armor by your performance in the trials. Once today's ceremony is complete, you stand with the judges as an equal. Never doubt that."

Ffamran held his eyes for another moment, then responded with a quick nod. "Thank you, Father."

Cid squeezed his son's shoulders as best he could through the heavy plate. "Now you should finish getting ready; the hour grows late."

With another nod, Ffamran pulled away. He reached for his helm and put it on, locking it into place, and then pulled on his gauntlets, completing the ensemble. As he turned to face the mirror one last time, a soft snort sounded from behind the helm. "I'm off," he said, voice muffled with the odd echo that Cid had long associated with speaking to a judge.

"Good." Cid smiled yet again, this time with a small bow. "I'll see you there."

Ffamran turned to go, and as he clanked down the hallway, Cid turned his attention to the other occupant of the room, shimmering in the far corner now that it was safe to appear. "And you had doubts about the boy's fitness for this role."

"I still do," Venat replied. "He has yet to be truly tested."

Cid looked down the hall as Ffamran went through a doorway and disappeared from sight. "He's my son. For now, I choose to believe in him. And if he should fail, well…" He shrugged. "There are other ways." He pressed the switch, closing the door on the now-empty hall. "Come, we have time to check on that other experiment before I'm expected in the Senate chambers."


End file.
